Cerveja
by Quiet Bite
Summary: A bebida favorita de Dean se tornaria a favorita de Sam também.


**Cerveja**

Sam acabara de dizer que nunca havia bebido cerveja e Dean o achou ainda mais nerd por isso.

- Não acredito.

O garoto loiro riu ao ir até a cozinha e sentou-se no balcão, ficando a observar com um pequeno sorriso de lado o seu melhor amigo. Sam rolou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, evitando contato visual com o outro, mas isso apenas fez o sorriso de Dean aumentar.

- Na verdade, eu até acredito.

O sorriso se transformou em uma breve risada e Sam levou seu olhar para se encontrar com o do outro. O moreno fez uma careta e moveu as mãos, que ainda estavam dentro dos bolsos.

- O que quis dizer com isso? – O mais novo dos dois parecia um pouco irritado.

- Você sabe Senhor Certinho. – Dean falou de maneira calma com um sorriso e ficou por um momento a observar Sam, que parecia incomodado com algo desde que a televisão da sala havia sido ligada.

- Vai pegar ou não a cerveja, Dean?

O loiro apenas o observou mais um pouco e levantou-se, indo até a geladeira. Pegou duas cervejas e sentou-se no balcão novamente, colocou uma delas perto de si, e estendeu a outra para Sam. O mais novo se aproximou para pegá-la, mas Dean a puxou e pegou o abridor em cima do balcão.

- Porque não quer ver o Boxe?

O loiro abriu a garrafa, a apoiou em uma das coxas, e encarou Sam.

- Dean...

- O quê? Você está estranho desde que fui te buscar. – O jeito de Dean falar era calmo, estava apenas querendo saber se tinha aborrecido Sam de alguma maneira, já que o problema parecia mesmo ser apenas entre os dois.

– E não é também como se você odiasse Boxe, Sam.

O mais novo suspirou e olhou para o chão, mexeu novamente as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta, mas dessa vez parecia apenas chateado.

- Podemos ver no seu quarto?

- Claro. – Dean saiu de cima do balcão, pegou a tigela com pipoca ainda quente e a cerveja que já estava aberta, e foi na direção de seu quarto. Sam já havia se virado para seguir Dean, mas lembrou-se da garrafa que ficara em cima do balcão, então a abriu e seguiu o loiro, trazendo-a consigo.

O mais velho, que já havia se trocado logo após buscar Sam, vestia uma calça meio fina de moletom na cor azul escuro e uma camiseta preta.

- Ok, porque ainda está com isso? – Dean olhou para a jaqueta do moreno, o encarou apenas por um instante e foi colocar a cerveja e a tigela de pipoca na cômoda ao lado da cama.

- Bom, eu... – Sam encolheu um pouco os ombros e colocou a outra cerveja na cômoda também. Dean foi até o guarda roupa, pegou uma calça preta de modelo igual a sua e uma camiseta cinza num tom meio escuro, e entregou-as ao moreno. Era tão natural essa intimidade entre os dois que Dean não sabia por que Sam estava nervoso.

O loiro pegou o controle da TV, se sentou na cama e a ligou, logo digitando o número do canal. Deu uma olhada discreta para o lado e viu Sam entrar no banheiro e deixar a porta apenas encostada. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para a tela, o Boxe ainda não tinha começado.

Seu pai não estaria esse fim de semana por lá e isso lhe daria mais liberdade do que já tinha. Dean realmente gostava do fato de John não ser sufocante. Relembrou a primeira vez que Sam foi à sua casa e logo um sorriso invadiu seu rosto.

-

_A campainha tocou e Dean foi abrir a porta, mas John acabou sendo mais rápido. O pai do loiro a abriu totalmente e olhou o garoto moreno dos pés a cabeça, enquanto seu filho direcionava um sorriso ao mesmo. O mais novo dos dois garotos se encolheu um pouco em sua jaqueta e falou timidamente para John. - Oi..._

_- Ele parece lerdo, gostei disso._

_Dean riu e John o acompanhou nisso. Sam suspirou aliviado, Dean havia o informado de que seu pai tinha um censo de humor fora do comum._

_- Entre Sam, só vá devagar com os pensamentos envolvendo meu filho. Eu tenho um Colt garoto._

_John sorriu de maneira perturbadora para Sam, que se remexeu um pouco e suspirou. Ele sabia o que Colt significava._

_- Vamos, baby, não deixe esse velho estragar nossos planos. – Dean sorriu maliciosamente para Sam e o puxou por uma das mãos. John riu com isso e rolou os olhos, ele olhou mais uma vez para o amigo de seu filho e recebeu apenas um sorriso fraco do mesmo._

_Naquela noite Dean e Sam jogaram baralho, se entupiram de porcarias e assistiram Boxe._

_Essa foi a primeira vez que um foi à casa do outro._

-

Dean olhou para a porta do banheiro e se perguntou por que Sam estava estranho desde alguns dias atrás. Ele sabia que se não o pressionasse iria demorar mais ainda para descobrir. As memórias da primeira vez que foi à casa do moreno vieram e novamente um sorriso apareceu.

-

_A mãe de Sam abriu a porta e sorriu de maneira doce para o garoto loiro, que logo tratou de ser o primeiro a falar. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu na boca dele._

_- Oi, eu vim levar o seu filho para o mau caminho. – Dean deu uma piscada, mas Mary não pareceu ter captado a piada. O loiro pensou que um silêncio incômodo estava por vir, mas Sam logo apareceu sorrindo para ele. _

_- Vem... – O mais novo puxou fracamente a manga da jaqueta de Dean, que olhou de maneira breve para Mary, com um sorriso. A mulher loira lançou um olhar meio preocupante ao garoto loiro que vestia uma camiseta preta do AC/DC. Mary sabia que Dean havia conquistado Sam de todas as maneiras e ao ver os dois juntos sabia que o sentimento além da amizade era recíproco. Apenas achava que o loiro poderia admitir isso logo._

_Nessa noite Sam surpreendeu Dean com uma seção de filmes de comédia romântica e fondue de chocolate. Essas escolhas gays fizeram o loiro chamar o outro de Sammy pela primeira vez. Mas no fundo Dean havia derretido bastante com tudo aquilo._

_Essa foi a segunda vez que um foi à casa do outro._

-

Dean se assustou um pouco com o moreno sentando-se ao seu lado, tinha ido longe com aquelas lembranças e agora Sam o olhava com curiosidade.

- Então, no que estava pensando?

O loiro passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos curtos e suspirou, evitando olhar para Sam.

- Pipoca? – O mais velho sorriu ao oferecer a tigela ao outro.

Sam encarou Dean por um instante e fez um leve sinal negativo com a cabeça. O loiro ia colocar a tigela entre ele e Sam, mas o moreno pausou uma mão em cima da sua, falando com uma voz mais baixa.

- Ali. – Sam se inclinou sobre o outro e colocou a tigela sobre a cômoda, Dean respirou de maneira pesada.

O mais novo encostou-se ao travesseiro, olhou brevemente para o loiro e esticou as pernas.

- Quer outra coisa? Eu posso ir pegar. – Dean olhou para Sam e bateu fracamente seu ombro no dele.

- Não precisa.

O mais velho suspirou e olhou para o lado oposto a Sam. Tinham que conversar agora mesmo. Dean olhou para a TV, o Boxe iria começar, olhou para Sam, voltou a olhar para a TV e a desligou.

- Porque desligou?

Sam olhou surpreso para Dean, que ao invés de lhe responder algo, apenas pegou uma cerveja e o encarou.

- Desembucha. Senão nada de cerveja. – Dean mexeu um pouco a garrafa no ar e Sam fez uma careta.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo, vai falar ou não?

O mais novo ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e Dean resolveu beber um gole da cerveja.

- Ei!

- Nenhuma é sua até me falar.

Ambos sabiam que estavam sendo infantis, mas não conseguiram parar. Sam ficou de joelhos na frente de Dean e bufou.

- Dean! Dá logo!

O loiro riu e roçou calmamente o lábio inferior na boca da garrafa.

- Você é fresco esqueceu? E essa já tem os meus germes.

Dean encarou o outro ao beber mais um gole da cerveja com um sorriso de lado.

- Você acabou de me chamar de gay? – Sam estava bem sério e isso fez o sorriso de Dean sumir aos poucos.

- Modo de linguagem, sabe? – Dean deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

- Me dá. – Sam tentou pegar a cerveja, mas não conseguiu.

- Easy Tiger. – Dean riu e levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Porque não me dá logo essa cerveja?

- Porque simplesmente não tenta pegar a outra? – Dean sorriu irônico.

- Eu quero essa. – Sam o encarou e parecia mais sério do que nunca.

- Por quê? – Dean sorriu, mas estava nervoso por dentro.

O moreno ficou mais próximo do outro e falou baixo perto do rosto de Dean, dando um tapa fraco em uma das coxas dele.

- Estica essas pernas e eu respondo.

Dean permaneceu quieto ao esticar as pernas e se ajeitar melhor na cama, tinha que ser aquela resposta que vagava sua mente. Tinha. Que. Ser.

Sam sentou-se nas coxas do loiro e apertou fracamente a cintura dele com apenas uma das mãos, fazendo-o suspirar.

- Porque eu quero que a minha primeira cerveja tenha o seu gosto.

Dean respirou de maneira pesada e pausou a mão livre em uma das coxas de Sam, apertando-a com pouca força.

- Então... – A voz de Sam agora era mais baixa, ele levou sua mão livre para pousar em cima da mão que Dean segurava a cerveja, apertou-a fracamente e deslizou os dedos até a garrafa, pegando-a. Um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto do moreno, que aproximou a garrafa de sua própria boca e apertou com pouca força a cintura do outro. – Posso? – O loiro suspirou e levou a mão que agora estava livre para a outra coxa de Sam.

- Vá em frente, seu nerd.

Sam sorriu de leve e fechou os olhos após encarar Dean por um instante. A garrafa foi para os lábios do moreno e o loiro apertou suas coxas, aquela visão estava lhe dando mais idéias ainda. O gosto da cerveja era ótimo e saber que o mais velho havia bebido naquela garrafa apenas melhorava tudo. Sam abriu os olhos de forma lenta e colocou a garrafa em cima da cômoda sem parar de observar Dean.

- Amei. – O mais novo segurou na camiseta do loiro com ambas as mãos e suspirou. Dean sorriu de leve e subiu as mãos para a cintura de Sam, apertando-a quase sem força alguma.

- Eu quero sentir o seu gosto, sabia? – Dean disse quase num sussurro e encarou Sam ao fazer um carinho em sua cintura, o moreno respirou de maneira pesada. Ele estava esperando por isso há muito tempo.

- Eu também, desde sempre. – Sam puxou fracamente a camiseta de Dean para si e roçou seu nariz no dele, suspirando. Dean sorriu e passou seu nariz no pescoço de Sam de maneira calma, falando num sussurro.

- Desde sempre também. – O mais novo fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente, chamando o outro com uma voz baixa e falha. – Dean...

O loiro depositou um beijo leve no pescoço do outro e falou perto de seu ouvido. – Eu te amo, Sammy. – As mãos do mais velho desceram para o quadril de Sam e apertaram ele com pouca força, o mais novo respirou de maneira pesada. – Eu te amo, Dean. – Sam ofegou de leve contra a boca de Dean e roçou seus lábios nela, levando as mãos até a nuca do outro.

Dean mesclou os lábios de ambos de maneira lenta e doce, e a cada instante que se passava parecia que ele e Sam iriam se mesclar mais ainda. Era a melhor sensação que poderia existir.

O beijo foi cessando aos poucos e o ar parecia ter sido roubado dos dois, quando abriram os olhos devagar já estavam sorrindo.

- A melhor coisa que eu já provei. – Dean riu baixo após falar e abraçou a cintura de Sam.

- A minha também. – Sam riu baixo também e fez um carinho no cabelo de Dean na parte de trás, com ambas as mãos.

- Meu nerd. – Dean sorriu contra os lábios do outro e deixou um selinho neles. Sam sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos do loiro. – Sempre fui.

Um novo beijo começou e ambos gemeram baixo, mesclando seus corpos.

E eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo para apreciar.


End file.
